<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Name Basis by pinkkoala321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051682">Last Name Basis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkkoala321/pseuds/pinkkoala321'>pinkkoala321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lightly edited, not beta red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkkoala321/pseuds/pinkkoala321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>When Roy had called, his voice had been as smooth and blasé as ever. Even as he convinced Ed it would be a good idea—no, a</em> great<em>—idea to sneak through the window half hidden by a row of bushes. He didn’t bother to be gentle as he undid the fastenings on Roy’s pants and shoved them down.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Name Basis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Mustang,” Ed hissed, pressing his half-hard cock against him, pushing him harder against the desk, delighting in the way Roy shivered beneath him. “You like that?” he breathed, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging, forcing Roy to arch his back. “You like being called Mustang?”</p><p>He could hear the bob of Roy’s throat. “If you’re asking, I actually prefer General.”</p><p><em>Smart-ass</em>, Ed almost growled, but he was already fed up with Roy’s games. He’d been perfectly content to wait until Roy got home, but <em>General</em> Mustang had insisted he sneak into the office for a quick round instead. His hand tightened in his hair, eliciting a soft whimper.</p><p>When Roy had called, his voice had been as smooth and blasé as ever. Even as he convinced Ed it would be a good idea—no, a <em>great</em>—idea to sneak through the window half hidden by a row of bushes. He didn’t bother to be gentle as he undid the fastenings on Roy’s pants and shoved them down.</p><p>The bastard. He hadn’t even bothered to prop the window open.</p><p>He slipped a hand into Roy’s boxers to find him already hard and leaking. “I’m thinking you don’t, <em>General</em>.” When Roy offered him nothing more than a shaky breath, he gave a sharp tug that had him pressing back in frustration. “But you didn’t call me here to talk about pet names, did you?”</p><p>“Fullmetal,” he growled.</p><p>Ed tutted. “I’m not Fullmetal anymore, remember?” Another sharp tug had Roy clenching his fists, sending a pen skittering off the side of his desk and onto the floor. “And that means that I don’t have to answer to you anymore either.”</p><p>Roy gave a sharp laugh, a little too loud considering the only thing between them and the others was a thin wall and a locked door. “You didn’t answer to me when you were Fullmetal, either.”</p><p>Ed leaned over his shoulder, pressing against him enough to leave him panting. “Does that bother you, Mustang?” The answering grind of his hips left Ed light-heading, but he had no intention of letting up so easily. Not after he had to pick all those leaves out of his hair. “Not such a smooth-talker now, are you?”</p><p>“Edward . . .”</p><p>“Oh, so it’s Edward now?”</p><p>“<em>Ed</em>.”</p><p>Ed clicked his tongue and pushed Roy’s boxers down. He’d grown hard what felt like ages ago—the moment Roy started making those soft, breathy sounds—and was aching to let himself out, but he was loath to finish playing just yet. “You have a habit of getting a little too loud when I fuck you against your desk. Maybe if you’d at least waited until lunch—” He thrusted against him, hard enough that the desk shifted under their weight. “—you could’ve been as loud as you wanted, and I wouldn’t have had to worry about it.”</p><p>Roy huffed through gritted teeth, the annoyance and desire bleeding through, “I didn’t call you here so that you make me beg.”</p><p>“But you’re so pretty when you do it.” Roy’s answering growl was enough to have Ed undoing his belt and shoving his pants and boxers down. As much as he’d complained, he loved it—having General Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, bent over his own desk and begging to be fucked.</p><p>It sent a thrill down his spine every time.</p><p>Ed hummed. “I forgot the lube. Maybe we should wait until later.”</p><p>“Edward, will you just <em>fuck me</em>?”</p><p>Heat coiled in his belly, and it took all of Ed’s self-control not to just push Roy’s head down and force his way in. “You keep talking like that, I just might. But you’re not even near ready.”</p><p>He slipped a finger into his mouth. If only the office had a mirror. He would have loved to make Roy watch as he wet his fingers one-by-one. Not that he’d have to <em>make</em> Roy do anything.</p><p>“You know,” he said, rubbing a thumb lightly—so, so lightly—against Roy’s hole, pulling a soft moan from his throat, “I have half a mind to have you finger yourself open for me. It’s the least that you deserve.”</p><p>“You’d enjoy that too much,” Roy chuckled, breathing in sharply when Ed slid the first finger inside. His head hit the desk. “Fuck,” he breathed. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>Ed forced himself to go slow. Not only because he wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt Roy, though that was a big enough reason on its own, but because he wanted to hear him beg for it again. He wanted to hear Roy Mustang beg to filled with his cock. He wanted a general in the Amestris Army—<em>his</em> general—to be nothing more than putty in his hands.</p><p>As he slid the second finger in, he grabbed another fistful of hair and forced Roy up. If no one had heard him yet, they would soon. Ed would make sure of that. “How do you want it, Mustang? Tell me how you want it.”</p><p>“Hard,” Roy panted. “Fast.”</p><p>Ed wanted nothing more to oblige him. He could hardly think beyond that single need. He dropped Roy’s head and slid a hand beneath his shirt. “Soon,” he crooned, adding the third finger. “I’m impressed, Mustang. You’ve been so quiet so far.”</p><p>“Don’t tease me, Ed. Please.”</p><p>Ed grinned. He really must be desperate. “Tell me, Mustang. Did you beg for all those pretty women you took home? Did you let them see what a needy little whore you are?” If he didn’t hurry, he wouldn’t last long at all, but he wanted to see Roy come undone, wanted to hear those beautiful sounds he made. “You <em>are</em> such a needy little whore, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Ed . . .”</p><p>“Say it and I just might let you have it.” A lie. Even if Roy didn’t say it, Ed would take him. He just wanted to know how much he could wring out of him while he was like this.
Roy swallowed. “I’m a needy little whore. I’m—<em>fuck</em>, Edward . . . I’m your needy little whore.”</p><p>Ed grabbed at his hips, doing his best to hold him steady as he pushed in. “Fuck me, Roy,” he said, and Roy arched his back and let out a heady, keening moan that had Ed hurtling toward that edge so fast—too fast. “Fuck me, Roy. Fuck me. Fuck me. <em>Fuck me</em>.”</p><p>Another ragged, gasping moan had Ed nearly coming apart at the seams. All he wanted to do was nail Roy into the desk, but he forced himself to go slowly. Still . . . “You’re being too loud,” he hissed, pushing back in.</p><p>“Ed, I can’t—” He whimpered. As much as Ed loved those pretty little sounds of his, the office wasn’t the place for them. He grabbed the glove off Roy’s desk. “Edward—”</p><p>Ignoring Roy’s half-hearted protest, he grabbed a fistful of hair and forced him up again, taking advantage of his open-mouthed groan to shove the makeshift gag in.</p><p>He bit his lip hard enough to sting. Roy beneath him, gagged with his own glove, making the most perfect sounds . . . If Ed wasn’t careful, <em>he</em> would need a gag. He would never hear the end of that.</p><p>He grabbed at Roy’s cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. He knew he was close. They both were. “I’m going to make you cum here,” Ed breathed, each of his thrusts growing more erratic than the last, “and then I’m going to make you cum again tonight.” He buried his face in Roy’s shoulder. “And you’re going to be so loud when I do it. The entire neighborhood’s going to know what a needy whore you are and who you belong to.”</p><p>Roy went rigid beneath him, tightening deliciously around Ed’s cock with a low moan. A few more thrusts had Ed following him right over that edge.</p><p>“I wonder if they knew what was going on in here,” Ed said absentmindedly, watching the door as Roy straightened and tucked himself back into his pants. Some part of him delighted in that—in the thought that the entire office had heard their General begging to be fucked. He almost missed being a dog of the military, if only so that he could seat himself somewhere out there for everyone to see the shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p>He watched Roy pull the glove from his mouth and smirked. “Those don’t work when they’re wet, Mustang.”</p><p>Roy’s answering glare was absolutely maddening. If they’d been at home, stretched out on the bed, Ed might have already started making him beg all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>